Couples & Competitions
by xX-T.Luv-Xx
Summary: Trish enters Austin into a major singing competion! Then next thing you know, Auslly is unleashed! Story is better than the summary, I swear by it. Auslly lovers, check it out!
1. Episode 1, Chapter 1

**Hi people! This is my first Austin & Ally fix, I hope you like it! Review, follow, favorite, you know the drill!**

**Sorry, but these chapters are going to be short. I'm doing them in scenes, like they do in the actual episodes.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally. I wish I did, though.**

* * *

_Ally's POV_

"Guess who got a job at the Pudding Panty?" Trish announced, walking into Sonic Boom wearing a brown dress with a bowl of pudding on her head.

"Is that...real pudding?" I asked, glancing at the bowl at the top of her head.

"Yup!" she replied eagerly.

"Pudding!" Dez cried and ran over to Trish with a giant spoon and started eating her hat.

Trish just made a face, then elbowed Dez, who yelled "Ow!"

"Oh, and Ally, guess what?" Trish said, leaning slightly over the counter. "There's this really cute guy who works at the Pudding Pantry, too!"

I smiled. "Oh, really? What's his name?"

"Ivan," she sighed, looking off into the distance.

I waved my hand in front of Trish's face, but she didn't move a muscle.

Then Austin walked in. "Hey Ally, hey Dez, hey Trish. Is that pudding?" I nodded, and he shouted, "Awesome!" and scooped a bunch with his hands and ate it, getting chocolate pudding all over his hands and face.

I just looked at him. "Austin, how many times do I have to keep telling you? There's no eating in the store."

Trish came out of her trance and glanced at Austin. "I'm just gonna ignore the pudding on the face for a second. I've got some big news!"

I sighed. "Trish, we already know about your new job and the cute guy who works there."

She just shook her head. "No, not that. This is bigger news. I entered Austin into the March Sing-a-Thon Contest!" (1)

Dez spoke up. "On, I've heard about it. There was an article about it in my issue of Turtles Weekly Magazine." (2) He pulled up a magazine with a giant turtle on the cover. We all just stared at him. He continued, "It says the winner gets $2,000 and a free trip to Turtle Island." (3) He put the magazine away and sighed. "That island is tropical turtle paradise."

I stared at him for another second, then shook my head and turned to Austin. "Austin, this is great news! You'll win the contest for sure!"

"Yeah, I sure hope so," Austin said. He smiled at me. Man, I love that smile almost as much as I love pickles. Wait, where did that come from? Pretend I never said that, or thought that, or whatever.

Trish's phone rang. It was a ringtone of Austin singing Illusion. "Hang on, thats Jimmy." She pulled out her phone and answered it. "Jimmy, baby, what's happening?" she said in that same confident ten she used when she first spoke to him. She listened to him for a second, then said, "Fine, I'll stop calling you that...yeah, I did...of course he will...yeah, I got it...okay, ill tell him...okay, bye." She hung up and turned to Austin. "Jimmy heard about you entering the contest and wishes you good luck. He also says he needs a new song, by Friday."

"Okay, then," Austin nodded. He turned to me. "Let's get to work on a new song," he grabbed my arm and pulled me towards the practice room.

"Wait, I need to finish the shift," I told him, and he let go of me.

Trish nodded. "And I gotta go back to work." She noticed the three of us looking at her funny. She sighed. "I'm not gonna actually work, I just wanna stare at the cute guy who works there."

I nodded in understanding.

Dez added, "And I'm gonna finish this magazine."

We all just looked at him.

(If it was a tv episode, the opening song would go here)

* * *

**1. I made up the contest. I have no idea if it's actually real.**

**2. Same with the magazine.**

**3. Same with Turtle Island.**

**So review, people! For the sake of Auslly!**

**And I'm doing this thing where I will NOT post the next chapter until I have TEN people reviewing/favoriting/following. TEN. Be one of those people!**


	2. Episode 1, Chapter 2

**Hey people, chapter 2 is up!**

* * *

**Ally's** **POV**

"Okay, how about this," Austin said, then played a short riff on the piano. We were in the practice room, as usual. We were writing the song for Jimmy, and we had both decided to sing the new song during the contest.

I was about to answer, but my phone went off. I checked it. It was a text, from Trish.

"Hold on a sec," I told him.

_ges wat?_

_wat?_

_ivan askd me out!_

_omg thats gr8!_

"What's going on?" Austin asked me, leaning over.

"Oh, nothing," I replied, putting the phone away. "Trish just got a new boyfriend, that's all."

"Oh, okay," he nodded, and we worked some more on the song.

It took five more hours, but in the end we had a pretty awesome song.

We high-fives each other. "Austin, you're definitely winning this contest!"

He smiled. "Thanks to you."

I smiled back at him. Why was he always so sweet?

I reached forward and hugged him. He hugged me back. Then Dez rushed into the practice room, and we had no choice but to break the hug.

"Dez, what's going on?" Austin asked, but Dez just kept running, grabbed a half-eaten taco, and ran out. "Can't talk now!"

Me and Austin exchanged glances, then followed him out. We saw him already downstairs, holding the taco out towards Jimmy Star.

Jimmy gave Dez a "What the heck are you thinking?" face, and said, "Dez, why in the world would I want a taco that somebody already ate out of?"

"Because...because..." Dez faltered, his easy smile turning into a frown. "Oh, stupid! Of course you don't want it! It has no cheese! No wonder you hate me!" Then Dez ran out of the store.

Austin went downstairs and Jimmy smiled. "Austin! Just the man I wanted to see! I wanted to know if you'll have a song ready by Friday."

Austin nodded. "We have it ready right now, actually."

Now it was Jimmy's turn to nod. "Just what I wanted to hear."

Then I walked down. "What was all that with Dez about?"

Jimmy just shook his head and sighed. "Somehow he got it into his head that I hate him, and he's been offering me things to get me to like him again."

I glanced at Austin. "Do you agree with me that probably Trish is behind this somehow?"

He shrugged. "I dunno. Trish does like telling people someone hates them. Like our parents."(1)

I nodded. Then Trish walked in. "I heard my name?"

I glanced at her. "Trish, did you tell Dez that Jimmy hates him?"

"Whaaaaaaaat?" she replied, in that high-pitched doing-a-bad-job-of-sounding-clueless voice. Austin, Jimmy, and I all just looked at her until she came clean. "Okay, okay, fine, I did, but he kept on pestering me! I had to think of a distraction!"

We just looked at her until Austin just said, "Trish, you have to stop telling people that someone hates them as a distraction."

Trish just shrugged. "Hey, it works, what can I say?"

* * *

**1. This happens in Parents & Punishments.**

**Well, that's it for now! Review and favorite and follow!**


	3. Episode 1, Chapter 3

**Hi! So I finally decided to do Austin's POV here! Hope you like it! And review! And thanks for all the reviews!**

* * *

**Ally's POV**

"And the next competitor is...T Fame!" the announcer called out. The audience, except for two brunette girls, one blonde guy, and one redhead, all burst into applause.

"Trent?" I asked, looking at the familiar singer in front of us. I swear, I hated Trent almost as much as I love Austin. I mean, not that I love him, but, it's just that I...ugh pretend I never said anything.

I turned to Austin, who looked just as outraged as I felt. "What's he doing here?"

"Obviously he's performing, duh," Dez said, stating the obvious as usual. But we ignored him, watching Trent walk up the stage, looking smug.

He took the mike and said, "How are you guys doing out there? I'm T-Fame, and this is _my_ song," and he looked directly at us when he said that, "Got it 2." (1)

We listened to him perform. We were all pretty mad when we heard him perform that song that I WROTE all over again. Luckily for us, lots of the fans seemed to be bored of him singing that song all over again. It was a good thing that he wasn't able to write any original songs.

When he was done, he smiled at the audience again, "Stay cool." Then the announcer came back. "Thank you, T Fame. Remember to text in your votes to this number(2). Let's hear it one more time for T Fame!"

The audience applauded. Then the announcer said, "Next up...Austin Moon!" Austin glanced at me, and a smiled at him. Best he was reassured. Not that he had stage fright like me.

**Austin's POV**

I went up onto the stage, feeling just a tiny bit of stage fright. I hope I didn't freak out like Ally. Ah, who was I kidding? Of course I wouldnt!

It was just seeing that lying, cheating, stealing Trent up there getting so much applause that angered me. Where did he go around thinking he could get away with all that? I decided right then and there to show him up.

I went up and put on my best smile. "Hi, I'm Austin Moon, and here's one of my latest songs, I sang it when I performed Times Square on New Years Eve, so it means a lot to me. Here's 'Can You Feel It' for you!"(3)

As I sang the song, I felt better and better. There was nothing I loved more than being up on stage singing, after all. Except pancakes. Ooh, one day I should sing a song on a giant pancake! I had to tell that to Ally. She'd probably say no, but on the other hand, it would probably make her laugh, and I love making her laugh.

I was done singing far too soon. The crowd cheered, and I was sure they were much louder than when Trent performed. But maybe that was just me.

The rest of the contest went by like a blur. All I can really remember clearly was Ally hugging me and telling me I did a great job.

* * *

1.** This is from Crybabies & Colognes.**

**2. That's how they do it in America's Got Talent, so I'm incorporating it into here. But I'm leaving the judges out because that would make it unnecessarily long.**

**3. From Austin & Jessie & Ally. I was too lazy to come up with a new song, and I don't like using real songs sung by other performers, so I'm reusing a song.**

**So review!**


	4. Episode 1, Chapter 4

**Okay, so** **here's Chapter 4! Review, Follow, Favorite!**

**By the way, I refuse to postmany more chapters until I get 15 total reviews. That's only 6 more reviews.**

* * *

**Ally's POV**

The next day, we were back in Sonic Boom. I was giving Nelsen his piano lesson, Austin was practicing his new song on 20 different instruments (including bagpipes and the xylophone), and Dez was filming. Trish was meanwhile at work, though I suspected she was doing not work as much as staring at Ivan.

"No, Nelsen, you hit A, not E, and then C, not G", I said, and then played him the tune again.

"Like this?" he asked, playing the keys wrong. Again.

"Hey Ally!" I heard a voice suddenly behind me. I jumped up quickly from shock, accidentally hitting my head on a trumpet. I turned around and saw Austin holding the trumpet and grinning.

"Austin!" I cried. "Don't sneak up on me like that!"

He smiled apologetically. "Sorry, didn't mean to." I rolled my eyes at him. Austin was always so...so...

"Ally, guess what?" He prompted, causing me to lose my train of thought.

"What?" I asked, ignoring the headache I could feel coming on.

"I've made it to the finals for the March Sing-a-Thon!"

I smiled. "Thats great, Austin!"

We smiled at each other, and for a minute, I thought we were going to hug. But then Nelsen cleared his throat. "Excuse me, but my mom's paying good money for this lesson!"

Austin looked offended. I just smiled at his reaction and turned back to the piano and we finished the lesson, and I heard Austin walked away.

Then Trish walked in and pulled me away.

"Trish, I'm in the middle of—"

"Doesn't matter. Listen." She glanced around for a second, then added, "Ivan asked me out again."

I just stared at her. "That's what you bothered me for?"

"No, you don't get it, our date's on Friday. Jimmy's throwing Austin a surprise party on Friday?"

"He is? Why?"

"Apparently he's nominated Best Upcoming Artist of 2013 or something."

"Trish! That's big news!"

"Yeah, yeah, I know. But look, Ivan's taking me to this new pizza parlor just outside the mall. But I'm supposed to go to the party, since I'm Austin's manager! What do I do?"

I looked at her, and thought for a minute.

* * *

**Austin's POV**

Me and Dez were in the practice room, recording the song. We finished quickly, and decided to take a break.

I went over to the fridge and opened it. But it was empty.

"Dez, where's the snacks?"

"Oh, I ate them yesterday."

"Dez!" I exclaimed. "There was an entire jar of jellybeans in there!"

"And boy were they delicious!"

I groaned. "I'm going to go ask Ally if she has anything."

I didn't wait for an answer. I dashed out the room and downstairs.

When I came into the store, I saw Trish and Ally talking.

Hey, I didn't mean to eavesdrop, on them, but it's not my fault they didn't notice me. I mean, it wasn't as if I was hiding.

"Just take him to the party," I heard Ally say. "Your invite's plus one, isn't it?"

"Nope. This party's so exclusive, you should be lucky that _you're_ getting in."

"But I'm Austin's partner!"

"Yeah, that's why they decided to let you in."

"Look, Trish, if it's so exclusive, then you have to go. You _have_ to do it. For Austin."

_For me?_ I wondered.

"Fine, fine, I get it. But it won't be fun telling Ivan."

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Review!**


	5. Episode 1, Chapter 5

**Here's Chapter** **5! Hope you like it, I worked hard on this one**.

* * *

**Austin's POV**

We were at the stage area again, waiting for the announcement of the winners. I was pacing, slightly nervous. Ally and Trish were chatting about Trish's new boyfriend, and Dez was talking to Jimmy Starr.

I walked over to Dez. He was holding one of Trish's bowls of pudding, and offering it to Jimmy.

"Come on, it's delicious!"

"Dez, how many times do I have to tell you? I don't hate you!"

"Of course you do!"

"No, I don't. Although your persistence is starting to irritate me. Keep this up, and I _will_ start hating you."

"Oh, I knew it!"

I laughed quickly at them. Then Ally came over and tapped on my shoulder. I spun around.

"Austin," she said. "They're announcing the winners. Let's go up to the front."

We walked all the way in front of the stage, where the announcer stepped up,

"Now, may we remind the competitors that even if they don't make the top three, you are all winners for coming here tonight!" The announcer said. Honestly, I didn't care. I was so anxious I couldn't think straight.

I turned to Ally. "Ally, what if I don't win?"

She smiled at me. Man, her smile was adorable. "Of course you'll win!"

"But what if I don't?"

"Then you'll still be Austin Moon, overnight Internet sensation."

"Yeah, but..."

"No buts about it. You'll be my best friend anyways, win or lose. Got it?"

He smiled. "Thanks, that's all I really want to be anyways." (1)

Then we hugged, but only for a few seconds, which was too bad cuz (2) she was warm.

Then the announcer opened an envelope. "And the third place winner is..." She read the note. "Ivan Donnagon!"

Some guy went up stage and took the trophy and held it out proudly. I noticed Ally lean over to Trish. "That's him?"

Trish nodded and sighed. "Ivan. I'm going to run up there and meet him." Trish ran up the stage and hugged him. I could be wrong, but I was guessing that he was Trish's new boyfriend.

"And the winner for second place is...T Fame!"

I saw Trent walk up the stage, looking proud but also noticeably upset that he didn't win first place. Still, he held out his trophy and spoke into the microphone. "Thanks to all out there that voted for me. Stay cool." I hated his little motto. Actually, I hated pretty much everything about him.

"And the first place winner is..." the announcer started, clearly taking her time in being slow. "The winner of the $2,000 dollar prize and a free all-expense paid trip to Turtle Island is..." She took a breath. _Just say it lady!_ I wanted to scream(3).

"Austin Moon!"

The audience burst into applause

I couldn't believe it. Well, actually, I could, but it was still a surprise to actually hear my name. I actually was frozen to where I stood. Or until at least Ally nudged me and said, "Get up there!"

I ran up onto the stage, where I took the trophy proudly. Then I leaned towards the microphone, and the applause died down to let me speak.

I cleared my throat and started talking. "Wow. Thanks to everyone who voted for me, you don't know how awesome this is being here right now. I'd also like to thank my manager Trish, for getting me into this contest, my filmmaker Dez, who's always been there, and my songwriter/best friend Ally, cuz I couldn't have won without her." I glanced at my friends. All of them had huge grins on their faces, which made me smile again.

Then Ally ran up stage with me.

Nobody's POV

It wasn't planned or anything. Ally ran on stage up to Austin. They leaned towards each other, arms open for a hug. But something happened, and instead of hugging, they ended up...kissing!

It was amazing. The kiss was slow and sweet, and fireworks seemed to go off for the two of them.

Dez, who had been holding up the pudding for Jimmy, turned his head when he heard catcalls. When he saw Austin and Ally, his jaw fell open and he spilled the pudding...all over Jimmy, who glared at him.

Trish just smiled at them. She hadn't been expecting this, but she wasn't entirely surprised, either. She just stood there with Ivan, looking happily at her two best friends who had finally found each other.

Ally's POV

Austin's lips were so soft, so sweet, that I didn't care about anything else at the moment except him.

We finally tore apart, and took a quick breath. Then he smiled at me, and I smiled back. I knew, this was what I wanted. Him, here, with me. That was all that mattered.

We leaned in for another kiss. Making this officially the best night of my life.

* * *

**1. Some people might argue against this, but consider recent episodes. He totally sacrifices his fame tons of times to make her feel better. The way I see it, he would totally say that. **

**2. I was going to type it 'cause, because when I publish things I like to have proper spelling, but Ally's more of a 'cause person and Austin's a cuz person.**

**3. Of course, we already knew he'd win. I actually considered having him lose, or have second place with Trent winning, for a little plot twist, but it doesn't go along with where I want the plot to go.**

**Anyways, there you go! Auslly's first kiss! Hope I didn't do a sucky job at writing it.**


	6. End of Episode 1

**Hi! So I've decided to separate this into parts. That was Part 1, or Episode 1, where Austin & Ally get together. Part 2 will be about the party, and Part 3 will be about their vacation at Turtle Island. I might make a Part 4 if I think of something.**

**HOWEVER, PLEASE KNOW THAT I WILL NOT BE POSTING EPISODE 2 UNTIL I HAVE 20 reviews!**


	7. OMG AUSLLY

**THIS HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THE FANFIC, BUT HAS EVERYTHING TO DO WITH AUSLLY!**

**ALLY LIKES AUSTIN! NOT KIDDING! There's a preview where Ally freaking tells Trish she likes Austin! Don't believe me?**

**Google AMP4Zy-xUyw and you'll get a YouTube video. It's a promo for an upcoming video OMG**


	8. Episode 2, Chapter 1

**Welcome to Episode 2! Hope you like it! And remember to review!**

**Oh, and by the way, I totally forgot. The performances for the competition was on Saturday, and they announced the winners on Monday. Now it was Tuesday, and the party is on Friday, are we all caught up?**

* * *

**Ally's POV**

"Thanks for shopping at Sonic Boom, here's your change," (1) I said, handing the change to the guy who just came in and bought a guitar. A week ago I would have called him cute. But now that I had Austin, I really didn't care.

Speaking of Austin...

"Hey Trish," I called over to my friend, who was reading a magazine.

She glanced up at me. "Yeah?"

"Where's Austin?"

"I don't know. He's your boyfriend."

I couldn't help but smile. "Yes, he is, isn't he?"

Then he walked into the store with Dez. "I heard my name?"

I smiled at him. "There you are, I was just about to go looking for you."

"Oh, yeah, sorry about that, but I had to go and pick up my $2,000 prize from the March Sing-A-Thon. See?" He pulled out a slip of paper.

I smiled at him and looked at it. Then I frowned. "This is a subscription for Turtles Weekly."

He glanced at it. "Oh yeah, Dez got me into that magazine. Did you know that some turtles can breathe through their butts?" (2)

I made a face. "Eww, why would I want to know that?"

"Because it's interesting," Dez said.

I raised my eyebrows, and Austin just smiled a goofy grin. Ah, my Austin.

Oh, it's so amazing to be able to call him mine!

Then I groaned.

Austin looked at me concerned. "What's wrong? I didn't think you'd feel that weird about turtles."

I gave him a slightly incredulous look. "No, not that. We have to tell our parents about us, you know."

Now it was Austin's turn to groan. "Do we have to? Can't they wait until, like, our honeymoon or something?"

I looked at him, surprised. "Our honeymoon?"

His eyes opened wide, like he made a huge mistake. "Nothing, nothing, pretend I didn't say anything."

I just smiled at him, not letting my mind think so far ahead into the future. "We still have to tell our parents."(3)

He sighed in surrender. "Fine, whose parents do you want to tell first?"

"Well, we're already here, so we might as well tell my dad now. Then we can tell your parents, and I can tell my mom over video chat later.(4)"

Austin nodded. "Good plan." But he still looked nervous.

"Austin, you know there's nothing to be nervous about. You know my dad loves you."

"Whaaaaaaat?" he said, laughing nervously and trying to act cool. "I'm Austin Moon, I don't get nervous."

"Yes, you do," Dez said, looking at Austin. "You used to get nervous all the time around umbrellas, and you got nervous around Cassidy, and you're always nervous whenever somebody calls you a monkey, and—"(5)

"Dez! I think we get it!"

"Alright, fine,"

Then my dad walked in. "Hello Ally, Trish, Dez, Austin. Ally, could you do me a favor and take inventory again?"

"Dad," I said, "I took inventory half an hour ago."

"Still, better safe than sorry, right?"

"Right..." I said, then watched my dad as he started heading out the door.

Me and Austin exchanged glances. Then Austin rushed forward to the door and said, "Wait, Mr. Dawson, me and Ally gotta tell you something."

He looked at us really quick. "Okay, but be quick, I've gotta go run, there's a free raffle going on, and I love me some free stuff!"

Me and Austin just looked at each other. Then I started, "Well Dad, you see, umm, Austin and I..." I had no idea how to finish that sentence.

Luckily, Austin, finished it for me. "Ally and I are dating." He said it quickly, then winced for a millionth of a second, waiting for my dad's response.

My dad just looked back and forth between us several times. Then he walked closer to Austin. "Austin, you're a great boy, but if you ever hurt my baby girl, you'll regret it!"

I'll admit, my dad isn't exactly sinister or scary, but that didn't keep Austin from nervously nodding his head up and down, repeating, "Yes, sir, uh, I'll take good care of her, yes..."

My dad seem satisfied. Then he nodded and said, "I'm just glad you're not some gang member who's into drugs and all that."

He started walking out again, but then he paused, turned around again, and said, "And by the way, don't even think about sleeping with her, you hear?"

Austin nodded furiously (6) again. "Got it."

"I'm keeping an eye on you."

Then he was gone. Austin and I let out a deep breath simultaneously. Then he turned to me. "That wasn't so bad."

"Told you. So we gonna tell your parents now?"

He nodded. "I guess so."

(Opening song here)

* * *

**1. Typing that reminded of that one episode where Ally said, "Thanks for shopping at Sonic change, here's your Boom", or something like that, haha.**

**2. This is true, by the way. Look it up.**

**3. In lots of fanfics I've read, Ally's dad has always looked forward to them as a couple and Austin's parents are anything but supportive. I'm just doing things my own way, the way I see them reacting,**

**4. In the first episode where Trent appears, we learn that Ally talks to her mom over video chats. Her mom works in nature, and named two chimps after Ally and Trish!**

**5. The first two are real, I made up the last one. This is a lot of footnotes, huh?**

**6. In case you don't know, nodding furiously doesn't mean you're mad. It just means you're doing it quickly and repeatedly.**

**Hope you liked it! Review!**


	9. Episode 2, Chapter 2

**Now for Austin's parents!**

**Always review! I need 25 reviews until I post next Chapter! That's only four more!**

**Oh, and by the way, I have a question for all of you wonderful people. Do you like the chapters with more thoughts and emotions better, or do you prefer the ones with more dialogue and action (like in the actual tv show?)**

**I already knew the plot for this chapter, but for inspiration in the actual writing, I rewatched the scene in Club Owners & Quinceaneras where Austin tried to cheer Ally up, and then all the scenes in Albums & Auditions with his parents.**

* * *

**Ally's POV**

I kinda like Austin's parents, I mean, they're a little odd, with their obsession over Moon's Matress Kingdom, and they aren't completely supportive over Austin's music career, but they're nice anyways, and I know they care about Austin.

None of this, of course, kept me from being nervous.

**Austin's POV**

When we got to my house, Ally turned to me. "Austin, what I'd your parents don't approve of us?"

I smiled at her and told her the honest truth. "Ally, of course they'll approve. You're amazing, and they'd have to be stupid not to see how perfect we are together."

She smiled at me. I've always loved her smiles, but I never really knew why. But now I know. It's because her smile lights up my universe.

I leaned down and gave her a reassuring kiss, and then I opened the door. I knew my parents would already be home from work. And sure enough, there they were sitting on the couch watching some old black and white movie.

"Oh, is that Casablanca?"(1) Ally asked, interested.

Figures she'd be into old black and white movies.

My parents turned towards us.

"Oh, Austin, you're here," my dad said.

"And Ally, always a pleasure," my mom added.

"Hi Mom, Dad," I said, and Ally smiled nervously at them, just a little.

"Say, Austin," my mom said. "Congratulations on winning the Sing-A-Thon."

I smiled and was about to say thanks, but then she added, "And also congratulations on getting a new girlfriend."

"What?" I said, shocked. Me and Ally shared confused glances, and my parents chuckled.

"You forget that we follow your fan page, and get regular updates,"(2) my dad said, pulling out his phone and showing it to me. I walked towards him and grabbed it.

Sure enough, there was a fan-written article titled, "Austin Moon's Big Kiss". Underneath were several photos of me and Ally kissing. There was also a caption that read, "Looks like Austin won more than a competition."

Ally blushed, and I could feel my face getting hot, too. Then my parents got up and walked over to us. My dad put his arm around Ally's shoulders and told her, "Looks like it's welcome to the family, Ally."

Then Ally smiled genuinely. "Thanks, Mr. Moon."

Then my mom said to me, "And take care of her, you hear?"

"Mom!" I protested. "I'll be good,I swear!" But I smiled anyways. This was so much easier, with my parents having already known about us.

**Ally's POV**

After we were done talking, me and Austin went up to his room. He smiled at me. "See, nothing to worry about. My parents know how great you are."

I smiled back at him. "Thanks."

**Nobody's POV**

After Austin and Ally went up to Austin's room, Mike and Mimi kept on talking.

"She's a great girl," Mimi said. "Austin chose well."

"Yeah," Mike agreed. He hesitated, then added, "But why does she have to be Lester's daughter?"

Mimi scowled. "Lester. It's a good thing his qualities don't seem to pass down to Ally. Hate our mattresses, honestly." (3)

* * *

**1. Casablanca's my 3rd favorite black and white movie. And my 26th favorite 20th century movie. (You've never lived until you've watched the Breakfast Club twice in a row and bothered your friends by singing "Don't you...forget about me" until they tell you to shut up, and then you start on again with your second favorite 20th century movie, Ferris Bueller's Day Off (Save Ferris, I hear he needs a kidney. Haha.)**

**2. We learn about this in Parents & Punishments.**

**3. Again, I reference Parents & Punishment, when Trish sets their parents against each other.**

**Anyways, review! I WILL NOT POST THE NEXT CHAPTER UNTIL I GET 25 reviews!**


	10. Episode 2, Chapter 3

**Thanks for all the reviews I've gotten! When I checked my email I had a ton of new reviews, favorites, etc., and that made my day! Next chapter, I'm giving a personal shoutout to all my reviewers, so if you haven't already, now's your chance to review!**

**This is sort of a double chapter, but the two scenes fit together, so I decided to combine them into a chapter that's a longer size.**

* * *

**Austin's POV**

"Aha! I win again!" Ally declared, moving her final marble into the red triangle.

We were playing Chinese checkers, a game that I had only really ever played with Dez before, and that I never lost.

Well, until now. So far Ally has beaten me at every game. And we've played it thirteen times already.

"I don't get it," I said. "How am I losing?"

"Aww, whiner baby can't stand losing to a girl?" Ally taunted, acting superior.

"I wasn't whining!" I shouted, though I secretly realized that there was a whine in my voice.

"Uh, huh. Now let's play something else, okay?"

"No! One more game! Then I'll beat you for sure!"

"You said that right before the last twelve games, Austin."

"Well I mean it this time!"

"Oh please, you cannot defeat the Ally D!"

"Watch me!"

Twenty minutes later, I lost.

"Dang it!"

Ally just smiled at me. "Now can we play something else?"

I sighed, giving up. "Fine, what do you want to play?"

"What games do you have?"

"Huh, let me check." I stood up, grabbed Ally's hand, and we walked out of the room. We kept all of our board games in a closet downstairs, so that was where I planned on taking her. But before we did, we ran into my parents.

My dad spoke. "Austin, we just got a call from the Mattress delegation (1). We'll be back tomorrow, around lunch."

"Can we trust you here alone?" my mom asked.

I nodded immediately. "Don't worry, I'll be fine, besides, I've got Ally here with me."

My dad narrowed his eyes. "That's sort of what I'm talking about."

I was confused, until my mom said, "Don't be making us into grandparents while we're gone, you hear?"

It took me a minute before I realized what they were implying. Then I immediately starting protesting. "Of course not, I wouldn't even think of it!"

"Okay, then, we'll trust you. Good bye, and remember to call 911 in case of an emergency!"

"Mom, I'm not 5!"

And then they were gone. And then I turned to Ally. "Come one, I still haven't showed you where all our games are."

I dragged her over to the closet, where we decided on Twister.

Then we went upstairs to my room for some fun.(2)

* * *

**Ally's POV**

A few hours after Austin'a parents left, we were tired. We were back to playing Chinese checkers, but Austin was so sleepy he kept dropping his head on the board, messing it up. Then Austin's phone starting ringing.

"It's Jimmy," he told me, before answering it. "Hi Jimmy. Yeah...yeah, it's true" (here he smiled at me) "Yeah, of course...umm, I don't know...well, I guess so...are you sure about that?...I mean, I guess...fine, we'll do it...bye."

As he hung up, he smiled at me apologetically. Immediately I knew something was up,

"What did he want?" I asked Austin.

"Jimmy heard about us going out, and he says that instead of the song we wrote Saturday, he wants us to sing a duet together for Friday. He said it would help boost fame or something. But we don't have to do it, I know how uncomfortable you get."

Immediately I was stuck. Honestly, there was nothing more that I'd rather do than sing a duet with Austin. But that didn't stop me from having stage fright. And, this would be at a party, which Austin didn't know about. I mean, it was one thing if it was just recording a song, but this would be live performance!

On the other hand, it would boost his popularity. And it would be amazing to sing with Austin. I remembered Halloween, when I sang with Austin, pretending to be Taylor Swift. I felt so amazing singing that, and no that we we together, I knew it would be an unforgettable moment.

But unforgettable could also be a bad thing.

"Ally?" Austin said, leaning his head towards me and looming concerned. "Are you okay? We don't have to do the duet if you don't want to."

I smiled at him. How did I ever get to be with someone so sweet and caring?

But still, I knew what I was going to do.

"No, I'll do it. I want to."

He asked me, "Are you sure?" and I nodded. Then he smiled down at me. "Thank you," and then we kissed. Everything was so perfect at that moment, I never wanted it to end.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Hope the ending wasn't too cheesy!**

**Now, I know there are people who would say that there are parts of this chapter that isn't exactly Disney-Channelappropriate, but in my defense, this fanfic is rated T, and the show itself is G, so I have a right. And besides, Good Luck Charlie is worse han my fanfics any day, in that respect.**

**1. Is there a such thing? I have no idea. But if there is, then we all know Mr. and Mrs. Moon couldn't resist.**

**2. You can decide whether their fun is innocent or naughty. Honestly, I don't care, you can decide what kind of couple you want them to be.**


	11. Episode 2, Chapter 4

**Hi! I'd like to thank all my reviewers so far! Go to the bottom of this page!**

**And sorry about the wait. I started school this week.**

**And this is my longest chapter yet! Even if you took away the list of reviewers, it's still the longest! Yay!**

* * *

**Austin's POV**

"Austin, are you listening?" Ally asked.

I shook myself out of a daze. I was still remembering last night. Ally had decided to sleep over, and she looked like an angel in her pj's, all smuggled up.

"Oh, yeah, sorry. What were you saying?"

Ally gave me one of her famous Ally Glares. I wondered if she realized just how cute she looked when she did that.

"Austin, I was asking you if you think we'll be able to change our song into a duet."

"Well, I don't know," I said. "It's not exactly a two-person song, you know? Even if we changed the lyrics slightly, it'll still have that same fast-paced, solo singer mood."

"Well, then, what if we changed the tempo and made the entire song slower, and leave the lyrics alone for the most part?"

"But Ally, you know me. I don't really like slow songs."

"Well, this isn't just your song anymore. It's for the both of us, which means we need to work out a compromise."

I sighed, "You're right, Ally. How about this: we slow down the tempo so that it's not a slow song, but so that it's not as fast as before, like this," and I demonstrated it on the piano.

"Hmm, I don't know, that's better, but I don't think that the tempo's the only thing that needs changing."

I crossed my arms. "Well, then what do you suggest?"

She made a _hmm_ sound and tapped her lips with a pencil. Then she looked around the store for inspiration. Then she said, "I got it! We need to change the instruments so that it's more of an acoustic song!"

I thought about it for a second, then agreed, "Yeah, I think you're right. Let's try it out."

**Ally's POV**

We both got up at the same time and ran around the store, trying out several instruments. Finally, after a while, we decided that when we performed, I'd play the piano, and he'd sit next to me with his favorite acoustic guitars. We wouldn't use any more instruments than those two.

Next, we had to work out the lyrics. It wasn't actually that hard. We split the verses in half, so that we'd get equal parts. Then we'd each sing the chorus. All of my parts were changed so that the words "she" became "he" and so on. We also altered those lyrics, or "Ally-fied" them, as Austin called it. This basically meant that the lyrics were a little sweeter.

At first, we were going to split the bridge up, but whenever we "Ally-fied" them, they didn't sound right, so we decided to let Austin sing it with me vocalizing in the background.

In the end, we had a pretty awesome song. We were just about to rehearse when Trish walked in on us.

"Guess who just got fired?" Trish said glumly.

Austin looked confused. "But you get fired like every other day!why should this one be any different?"

I nudged him. "Austin, Trish's boyfriend worked there. Now she doesn't have an excuse to be with him everyday."

He looked a little surprised. Then he said, "Wow, that would suck. Not being able to work alongside and spend every moment with the one you love." And I knew he was talking about us. The only difference is that we do get to work together, as music partners.

I leaned in to kiss him, but then Trish cleared her throat. "Excuse me, but I'm still here, you know."

We immediately separated, and I could have sworn I blushed for a moment. Then Trish added, "So, what's been going on with you two? Working on a new song, I'm guessing?"

I shook my head. "No, actually it's the same song."

"Yeah, but we're turning it into a duet," Austin agreed, smiling lovingly at me.

Trish looked surprised. "A duet?"

I nodded vigorously. "Yeah, Jimmy said that we should sing a duet, since we're together, and all."

Trish furrowed her eyebrows. "Ally, can I see you for a moment?" The she grabbed my arm and pulled me away, barely giving me a chance to look back confusedly at Austin. When we were at the other end of the store, where Austin couldn't hear us, Trish said, "Ally, you know that if you do a duet, you're going to have to perform at the party."

"I know," I replied. "Actually, I'm okay with it."

"You are?" Trish asked me, confused. "But what about your stage fright?"

"I'll just try to get over it," I told her. "Remember, Austin used to be horrible at writing songs. Remember his first song?"

**Flashback:**

_Austin walked into the store. "Ally, I need your help."_

_I rolled my eyes. "Speaking of giant snakes..."_

_"I need you to write a song for me,"_

_"Ha, why don't you just write one yourself?" Did he really think I'd help him after he stole my first song and took all the credit?_

_"I told you, I can't, I've tried! Look," and he grabbed a guitar. He set his foot up on the piano bench and sang._

_"I need a song, it can't be too long, song song song song song song song song song song song song song song song song song...(1)"_

_"I came up with that last part myself," Dez said, raising his hand for Trish to high-five it._

_"Okay, uh, how about this:"_

_"I'm not helping you with your song, get out of my store!"_

_"That doesn't rhyme," Dez pointed out._

_"There's the door."_

_"That's better," Dez said, nodding his head._

**End of Flashback.**

"What's your point?" Trish asked.

"My point is that he used to be horrible, but now I bet that if he really tried, he could write a fantastic song by himself—"

"Don't say that—"

"So I figure that if I used to be super scared of performing in public, I won't be as scared anymore."

"Are you sure?"

I hesitated. "I don't know, but how will I know if I don't try? Besides,I really want to sing a song with Austin."

Trish shrugged. "Okay, if you're sure."

I smiled. "Thanks." Then I ran back to Austin.

* * *

**1. Anyone know how many times he sings the word song? I counted, and I think it's 18, but I'm not sure. Anyways, that scene's from the first episode. Go to YouTube and watch the first episode. Watch that scene. Personally, I like the scene that comes right after it better than that particular scene, where Austin apologizes (AND OMG it's so sweet) but I couldn't put all that into the flashback.**

Thanks!

(Btw, I'm labeling each guest review as a separate guest)

Guest 1: Thanks for being my first reviewer!

Guest 2: Thanks for loving it!

12ItsMyLife22: Thanks for being supportive and for the constructive criticism!

ashlee: Auslly's amazing,I'm glad you like my story!

12345: Dez is weird, isn't he? :D Thanks for the reviews!

fred: Glad you liked the story! :)

ausllybear13: Thanks for being so supportive! Makes me motivated!

LoveShipper: Love your many great reviews, you take the words out of my mouth!

Guest 3:Glad you like it!

zendayagomez: Your reviews make me want to write nonstop!

Jumpingoutofaeroplaneees: Thanks for reviewing, it made my day!

ayokiana: Your review made me feel special :)

Mark. : Love your reviews so much!

lovatic14: I know! And thanks!

Javalorena: Thanks, that was what I'm going for!

AUSLLYLOVER: :) you got your answer, I hope? :)

EmilyEmerald64: Thanks for liking my story!

gibby: haha, bald you liked it :)

ChadDamon: Glad you love my story, I do too haha


	12. Episode 2, Chapter 5

**Okay, so tonight's the night of the big party!**

* * *

**Ally's POV**

"Ally? You okay?" Austin asked.

"Oh, yeah, just a little tired." I lied. As much as I hated to lie to Austin, it was all part of the plan.

"Yeah, I'm tired too. Actually, I'm thinking of going to bed now."

"No! We gotta go to Jimmy, remember? It's Friday, he wants the song!"

His eyes widened. "That's right, oh, I totally forgot! Come on, let's go record it so we can give it to him!"

I shook my head. "No, we don't have enough time, Jimmy texted me earlier and said he was leaving at nine. And look, it's eight thirty!"

"Well, then what do we do?"

"I don't know!" I tried my best to look all panicky, and not laugh so hard at his freaked-out face.

"Could we perform it live? It worked with 'The Way That You Do'! Maybe it'll work again?"

I shrugged. "I guess so. But if we're performing it live, you need to wear something fancy."

He looked down at his clothes "They're fine, let's go!"

"No!" This time my panicking was real. He needed to be dressed nice, not in jeans and a plain t shirt!

"Ally, we don't have time to get dressed!"

"It'll only take a minute!"

He groaned. "Fine, just hang on."

He ran back to his room, and I sat down on the couch. Mike and Mimi walked over.

"I heard some shouting, is everything alright?" Austin's dad asked.

I nodded. "Yeah, but there's this huge surprise party for Austin, and I'm trying to get him ready."

"A surprise party? Really?" Mimi asked, curious.

"Yeah," I said, smiling "Austin's nominated for Best Upcoming Artist for 2013, so Jimmy Star is holding a celebration."

Both of them looked genuinely surprised. "Really? Best Upcoming Artist?"

"Yeah, he's really making it big."

"That—"

"Ally! I'm dressed!" Austin shouted, practically bouncing into the room. I noticed that he didn't really change much, just put on a leather jacket and nicer shoes. But it was close enough. He grabbed my arm and dragged me away. "Bye, Mom, Dad!"

* * *

**Haha, I said its the night of the big party, I didn't say it was the actual party. I feel so evil, even if this chapter is freakishly short.**

**Anyways, review! Tell me what you think Austin's dad was about to say before Austin actually ran in!**


	13. Episode 2, Chapter 6

**So NOW we get to the actual party ;)**

**As always, review! I don't know if you know this, but I never post new chapters unless I get a decent number of reviews! So if you want the story to continue, be sure to review!**

**Oh, I can't wait for the new episode tonight!**

* * *

**Ally's POV**

We walked into the office for Star Records.

As planned, it was empty.

"Where's Jimmy?" I asked Austin, feigning confusion.

He shrugged. "I don't know."

"Well then what do we do?"

He shrugged again. "I don't know."

I glared at him. "Can't you say anything else?"

He shrugged. Again. "I don't know." Then his face broke into a grin. "I'm kidding."

I rolled my eyes. "Come on, let's check out the banquet hall.(1)" I started walking.

"The banquet hall?" Austin asked in confusion, but he followed me anyways.

When they reached the doors, I paused. This was the first party me and Austin would attend as a couple. I didn't know what to expect, expect for the fact that we would be expected to sing.

"Ally?" Austin asked, leaning down, his eyebrow all furrowed in concern.

I smiled and put on my brave face. "Surprise."

I opened the door, and immediately a bunch of people yelled "Surprise!"

Austin looked shocked. "What–uh–but–"

I nudged him carefully, and he shook his head. Then his face broke out into a huge grin. "What's all this about?"

Trish then walked over, and I recognized Ivan. I wasn't sure why here was here, if the party was so exclusive, but I ignored it for now. But I'd question her later. Right now, it was Austin's moment.

I smiled up at him. "Oh, this? It's just a celebration for the Best Upcoming Artist of 2013!"

Austin looked confused. "Oh, okay, who won?"

I groaned, and Trish and Ivan laughed, "You, stupid!" Trish said.

Austin's eyes grew wide. "No way! Oh my gosh, this is amazing!" He did a fist pump, then hugged me.

I grinned. "Now aren't you glad I made you wear something nice?"

He laughed, but before he could reply, Jimmy walked up.

"Austin, Ally, great to see you two! Are you ready to perform?"

Immediately, Austin smiled and nodded. I just nodded, weakly. Jimmy then walked away in satisfaction, saying, "Okay, get ready to be on stage."

Austin noticed my expression and furrowed his eyebrows. "Ally, you're going to have to perform?"

I just nodded. I didn't dare say I word, or I might seriously start freaking out. And if I did I might start running around like crazy, and knocking things over, and it would be worse then on the Helen show which by the way is still the funniest live television breakdown apparently and oh my gosh it's a good thing I'm not saying this out loud or I might lose my voice from all this talking and if I lost my voice it would be horrible and Austin would have to sing the song on his own and that would be—

Austin leaned in and kissed me gently. He pulled away, much too soon. He said, "I could tell you were having one of your little Ally Rants in there. (2)You know, you don't have to do this. I can sing the original solo song if you want. Or we don't have to sing at all."

I smiled at him. I was definitely going out with the sweetest guy in the world.

"No, that's okay, I knew what I was signing up for all along. I want to do this."

He looked surprised, then pleased. "Well, you'll do great, I know you will. You're the greatest singer I know."

"Then clearly you've never met yourself."

He chuckled. "Fine, then, you're the greatest female singer I know." He grinned.

I grinned back. "Thanks, Austin." I reached forward and hugged him, and felt his warm, strong hands hug me back. We pulled away. Austin then held my hands and said, "Now let's go show everyone how amazing we are together."

* * *

**So yeah next up is the performance. I'm debating on a song I want them to sing, any suggestions? And will Ally goof it up?**

**Also, there will be a surprise "guest" in the next chapter. Guess who it is! The person with the best guess gets to come up with their own custom character to be featured in my story! And by the way, by best guess, I don't mean closest guess. I judge the guesses based on how creative or funny your guesses are.**

**1. What do you call the room where they host those parties? Or do they hold them in building that you need a reservation for? I don't know. I'm just going to call it the banquet hall.**

**2. I'm having fun coming up with these things. Ally Glares, Ally-fied, now Ally Rants. Fun.**


	14. Episode 2, Chapter 7

**Thanks for the reviews!**

******Meanwhile, here's the big moment!**

******Oh, and by the way, I'm not making an episode 3**

* * *

**Ally's POV:**

"And now, ladies and gentlemen," Jimmy announced into the microphone, smiling. "I'd like to introduce to you the man of the night, Austin Moon, and his girlfriend, Ally Dawson, singing "Nine in the Afternoon"!" (1)

My heart was pounding so hard I thought it would explode out of my chest. Austin's hand found mine, and he gave me a reassuring squeeze. "You'll do great," he whispered into my ear. "I know you will."

I smiled. "Thanks, Austin."

Then he led me on stage.

I tried my best just to breathe. Austin, meanwhile, flashed his brilliant smile that made my heart melt. He took the microphone from Jimmy, and spoke confidently. "Hi, I'm Austin, but you already knew that. But the person here you might not know is my girlfriend, Ally. Say hi, Ally," and he positioned the microphone in front of my mouth.

"H-h-hi," I stammered, and Austin winked at me before pulling the microphone back and continuing.

"Now, we'll be performing our latest song, 'Nine in the Afternoon'. You guys wanna hear it?"

The crowd cheered. Man, was Austin a natural at this!

Austin handed the microphone back to Jimmy and grabbed my hand again. One more reassuring squeeze later, and we walked over to our instruments. I sat on the piano bench and lightly slid my fingers across the keys, careful not to press down hard enough to hit a note, but hard enough to get a feel for the piano. Meanwhile, Austin settled on a stool on my right, and picked up the guitar, also getting a feel for it. He looked at me, nodded, and we started.

_Austin_

_Back to the street where we began_

_Feeling as good as lovers can, you know_

_Yeah we're feeling so good_

_Ally_

_Pickin' up things we shouldn't read_

_It looks like the end of history as we know_

_It's just the end of the world_

_Both_

_Back to the street where we began_

_Feeling as good as love, you could, you can_

_Into a place where thoughts can bloom_

_Into a room where it's nine in the afternoon_

_Ally_

_And we know that it could be_

_Austin_

_And we know that it should_

_Both_

_And you know that you feel it too_

_'Cause it's nine in the afternoon_

_And your eyes are the size of the moon_

_You could 'cause you can so you do_

_We're feeling so good_

_just the way that we do_

_When it's nine in the afternoon_

_Your eyes are the size of the moon_

_You could 'cause you can so you do_

_We're feeling so good_

_Ally_

_Back to the street_

_Down to our feet_

_Losing the feeling of feeling unique_

_Do you know what I mean?_

_Austin_

_Back to the place_

_Where we used to say_

_Man it feels good to feel this way_

_Now I know what I mean_

_Back to the street, back to the place,_

_Both_

_Back to the room where it all began, hey_

_Back to the room where it all began_

_'Cause it's nine in the afternoon_

_Your eyes are the size of the moon_

_You could 'cause you can so you do_

_We're feeling so good_

_Just the way that we do_

_When it's nine in the afternoon_

_(3x)_

At the end of the song, we stood up while the audience roared. My heart was still pounding, but not in fear. In pride.

Austin grabbed my hand and we held them up in the sky. Then we bowed, and the audience kept on cheering. Trish and Ivan and Dez were there, and clapping loudly, and Trish especially glanced at me, grinning. I noticed Tilly Thompson in the background, grumbling to herself. I momentarily wondered how she got in, but then I realized she was wearing a uniform. Go figure.

It wasn't until a moment later that I realized I was smiling. I was proud of myself for going through this, I was ecstatic at the crowd's approval, and I was content to be there, side by side, with the guy I loved more than anything.

Everything was perfect.

* * *

**1. Nine in the afternoon by Panic! at the Disco you really should check out the video**

**Now, the chapter may be over, but the episode isn't! There's one more scene I feel obligated to add, especially since I feel like ive been neglecting Dez lately. So hold on to your hats and review!**

**And btw, yes, Tilly Thompson was the surprise guest, lol.**


	15. Episode 2, Chapter 8

**Hi again! Episode 2 is nearly over, let's just wrap up a few more things!**

* * *

**Ally's POV**

It was Saturday, and we were back in Sonic Boom. I was doing my job, as usual, and Austin was mimicking my every move. And I mean every move. It got annoying pretty quickly, but when I turned to my right to shove him and tell him to quit it, Austin just turned to _his_ right, shoved the customer, and told him to quit it.

I decided I couldn't afford to lose any more customers, so I let him play his little game.

"Guess what?" Dez said, bounding into the store.

**Me**: What?

**Austin**: What?

**Dez**: Jimmy doesn't hate me anymore!

**Me**: Oh yeah, how did that happen?"

**Austin**: Yeah, how did that happen?

**Dez**: Well, I decided that since he was a record producer, I would win him over with music. So I wrote myself a song to sing to Jimmy. It goes like this:

You hate me,

I know you do,

But it's okay,

Pink kanga—(1)

**Me** **and Austin**: It's okay, you don't have to sing!(2)

**Dez**: Yeah, that's exactly what Jimmy said! Except that he stopped me on the first line, and he also added, "Dez, I don't hate you!"(3)

**Me**: Wow, Dez.

**Austin**: Wow, Dez.

**Me**: Well, at least he doesn't hate you anymore.

**Austin**: He doesn't hate you anymore!

**Me**: Austin is a lunatic

**Austin**: Ally is a lunatic

**Me**: Hey!

**Austin**: Hay!

**Me:** Really, Austin, you want me to call your mother?

**Austin**: Call your mother?

**Me**: Oh shoot! That reminds me, I never told my mom about us! Come on Austin !

**Austin**: I think I'll just stay here with Dez.

**Me**: Hey! What happened to you imitating me?

**Austin**: I thought you were annoyed by it? *accusatory glance*

**Me**: Oh, yeah, the one time it comes in handy. *evil glare*

**Austin**: *nervous giggle* I love you...

**Me**: *rolls eyes* I'll tell my mother you said that. *runs upstairs* *pauses*. Love you too.

Out of the corner of my eye, I could have sworn I saw Austin forming a huge grin...

* * *

**Austin's POV:**

A minute later, I went upstairs and saw Ally chatting and laughing with her mom. When she noticed me, both of them immediately stopped laughing.

"So how's the weather over in Africa?"

"Oh, lovely."

"What were you two laughing about?" I asked, suspiciously.

Ally blinked. "Laughing? We weren't laughing."

"Yes, you were!"

"Austin, we weren't."

"Oh, so this is Austin?" Ally's mom asked, eying me curiously.

Me and Ally nodded together.

Ally's mom examined me for a bit, making me nervous, especially since we were on video chat. Then she turned to Ally. "Well, I'm glad you found someone you like, Ally. From what you've told me, he seems like a nice boy."

"He is, mom, don't worry."

Ten they both started giggling again.

I got a little frustrated. "What's so funny, really?"

Ally smirked. "My mom named an ostrich after you, before she knew we were dating." She started giggling again.

I blinked. An ostrich? "Awesome! There's an bird named after me!" (4)

Ally's giggling erupted into laughter. "That's Austin for you, mom."

I nodded, then sat down on the bench, scooting Ally to the side. "So what's Austin like, huh? Is he an incredibly handsome ostrich?"

Ally's mom tried to contain her laughter. "I'm not sure, his head's always stuck in the ground, I haven't gotten a good look at him yet."

I started to protest, but then there was some talking coming from the screen. Ally's mom turned her head, and shouted, "Be right there!" then she turned to us. "Ally, baby, I have to go now. Be a good girl, okay?"

Ally nodded.

"And Austin," Ally's mom added, looking at me. "You take care of my baby girl for me, okay?"

I was surprised at how much Ally's mom seemed to trust me. But it made me feel good, confident. I nodded. "I'll take good care of her, I promise."

And I really did mean it.

* * *

**1. This is both a reference to Episode 2 and an example of Dez's songwriting skills. After all, he wrote the "song song song song" part of Austin's "I need a song" song.**

**2. As you might guess, Austin wasn't imitating Ally there on purpose. He really meant what he said.**

**3. I got my inspiration for this Dez stuff from an episode of Wizards of Waverly Place, the episode where Harper tells Zeke that the Russo's hate him.**

**4. Hey, Austin got excited when he thought Ally named a goose after him, so why shouldn't he be excited over and ostrich?**

**SO THAT'S IT! Hope you enjoyed it! I'm thinking of starting a new Auslly fic, but I'm not sure...**


End file.
